1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to lighting devices and more particularly to the switching of lighting devices to operate in various modes.
2. Related Art
Conventional lighting devices (e.g., flashlights, headlamps, or others) are often implemented with relatively simple two-wire circuits in which a lighting element is connected to a switch and a battery through a resistor. Such a configuration typically allows for only simple on/off switching of the lighting device and does not permit more sophisticated lighting operations to be performed.
More advanced configurations may be implemented with multiple user-selectable controls. Unfortunately, such controls are often poorly implemented in ways that make them cumbersome to use and may require two hands to operate. Also, such controls may be confusing to users. As a result, such controls are often inconvenient and may be particularly troublesome to use in crisis situations where illumination is immediately required.